Ebony and co's adventures
by Ebonythehedgehog25
Summary: This story is about a teenage hedgehog, she finds new friends and meets old ones. Her name is Ebony the hedgehog, After a long wait she finds her new lover... (Awwww!) Known as Sonic the hedgehog. She has a deep secret that she hasn't told anyone about. Pairing: OC x Sonic, Espio x OC, Shadow x Amy, Etc. Plz read the first sentence that I put... Thankx.
1. Chapter 1: Ebony meets Alicia

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the sonic charas except some of my charas and Alicia who's someone else's chara!**

**Plz don't flame the story and if you don't like it please don't comment on it... Cause if ya do I will stop this story and carry on with the other ones ok? Well I hope ya like the story and that you've read this rather than just SKIPPING... it! XD That's all from me! Byz! XD**

It was a nice summer's day, a black and red hedgehog. Also known as Ebony, was walking down the street. Her hair flowed behind her as she walked along the path that she was going along. She wore a crop top with a mini-mini skirt She looked around looking for something. Whilst she was looking she noticed a light brown wolf with feathery soft wings. She looked beautiful because her hair was waving in the wind. She flapped her wigs with excitement because she saw a fabulous gem stone cut to be carefully placed on a ring which was placed elegantly in a small velvet box. She wore a red top with a jacket covering up most of her top half. She also, wore a ruby red mini skirt and black knee high boots. On her hands were black finger less gloves. The onyx hedgehog noticed that the wolfs eye's were full of satisfaction as she watched the gem glisten in the sun light. The sparkling stopped as she felt the black hedgehog watch her, she slowly turned her head and saw Ebony standing there looking at her with confusion, "Hey!" she said in a cheerful tone then swung her head back to the gem that was still glowing at her.

Ebony waved back to the wolf, "Hi... Who are you? Oh by the way have you seen my chao anywhere around here?" she asked, "Because her bro is scared of what happened to her." she added.

"sorry no, but it's nice to meet ya! My name is Alicia the wolf" she happily stated.

A little red and pink chao flew out from behind her wings. She was only little but she looked really cute because of the flower spreading out from her non- existent ear. She had a little ball and a gorgeous red collar that had little cherry blossom flowers on it, "Chao chao!" she chirped out in a happy voice.

"Oh yeah! This is Cherry, my chao, but maybe Cherry and I can help you find your missing friend" she explained.

"That would be nice! Oh... I almost forgot... My name is Ebony the hedgehog" the so called hedgehog stated her name. Whilst they were walking the noticed a blue chao with deep blue bat wings flying around frantically looking for something important. Ebony gasped because she knew who it was, "Harris (Pronounced Har-ris) What's the matter?" she asked.

"Chao chao!" Harris shouted out as he flew down to the two.

"You lost Ella? Again?!" Ebony shouted back but as she did that the blue fur ball jumped at the sudden anger. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you scared" Ebony said as she opened her arms and let the little chao float into her arms. "Where did she go?" she asked.

"Chao chao!" Harris stated as he pointed a finger to a forest that was in the horizon.

"So.. She went over to the forest?" she questioned. Harris nodded, "Alright... It's time to find er before she flies off again." Ebony said as she got her adrenalin started.

Alicia nodded and turned to Cherry, "Cherry, I want you to stay with Harris and to never leave our sight... Got it?" she asked. Cherry nodded and flew over to Harris who was starting to bush at the sudden closeness. "Alright! Let's go!" she flapped her wings and took to the skies flying towards the evergreen forest with the three behind.

"Yeah! It's time to run!" Ebony said to harris

"Chao chao?" Harris said

"Oh yeah and fly" Ebony sheepishly said. Once she got into her mood she ran as fast a lightning and past Alicia. She stopped for a while to see if they were behind her

"Com' on slow coaches catch up already!" Ebony shouted as she ran again.

Alicia smirked and flew faster, "Oh don't worry! I'm way ahead of ya!" she shouted as she was flying past several trees and able to pass Ebony in a second. Both Alicia and Ebony were able to fly through the woods util the came to the clearing that Harris told them about

"Ah ha! There you are Ella!" Ebony shouted and pounced on the little Chao.

"Chao chao" Ella softly said.

"Aww! I know that but you shouldn't of ran off like that, you scared the witts out of me" Ebony said to her chao. The Chao was orange she had no wings but she could fly without wings. She had a little daisy at the side of her head and she had a little marking that showed that she was a water bender.

"Chao chao" Ella said quietly. Suddely there was a flash of blue and Harris was in Ella arms hugging her.

"Chao chao!" Harris said to his sis. Ella smiled and hugged back but when they stopped hugging she saw Cherry and saw her with a confused look on her face.

"Chao chao" Ella said nicely as she introduced her self to Cherry.

Alicia flew down and smiled at the two, "Hey you found her!" she said happily as she was walking to the two.

Cherry smiled with a blush, "Chao chao!" she chirped out

"So this is Ella? Well Cherry do you like her?" she asked.

"Chao!" Cherry squealed out as she gave Ella a big happy hug.


	2. Chapter 2: Harris confesses his love

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the sonic charas except some of my charas and Alicia who's someone else's chara!**

**Plz don't flame the story and if you don't like it please don't comment on it... Cause if ya do I will stop this story and carry on with the other ones ok? Well I hope ya like the story and that you've read this rather than just SKIPPING... it! XD That's all from me! Byz! XD**

* * *

Ella's eyes popped out of her skull from the massive hug Cherry gave her. Suddenly another Chao came into view, it was Cheese, he was wondered what all of the commotion was about. He followed them too see what was happening. Once Cheese was there he fell in love with Ella at the first sight of her.

"Chao chao!" he said as he flew up to her and looked into her deep sea blue eyes. He heard a growl. Cheese looked around for the source and his eyes averted his eyes to Harris who was growling at him with a flame in his eyes.

"Chao chao!" He shouted at him as he lunged at him starting a fight with Cheese. Alicia quickly grabbed cherry and stepped back before they were in the line of fire. Cheese tried to get away but Harris was quick enough to tackle him down to the ground to stop him from moving.

Ella watched in scare and worry of both chaos but only the worry for her brother. Cherry wriggled out of Alicias hold and flew to the fight. She was able to pull Harris off of cheese before things got worse, "CHAO CHAO!" she yelled pushing him away and guarding Cheese.

Harris was quite surprised from her action but looked at Cheese and growled at him. "Chao chao!" Harris said and then flew off to his sis who was cowering behind Ebony "Chao chao" He quietly said to Ella as she looked at him and then ran into his arms and cried into his chest. She cried until she couldn't have any tears falling from her eyes. Finally she fell asleep in his arms. Harris passed Ella to Ebony and flew off to a place that he knew so he could cool off.

"Chao chao?" Cheese asked as everyone shrugged and left him be for a while. After a few mins Harris came back and was right are rain (well not exactly).

"Chao chao" He said to Cheese and then cheese nodded his head and flew to Ella and kissed her on the forehead.

"Chao chao" He said to her as he flew off to find his owner.

"Aww! soo cute but so weird at the same time" Ebony said as she kept Ella in front of her so that she couldn't lose her again.

Alicia smiled and looked at Cherry who was looking at Harris sadly, "Cherry come on." she whispered pushing her chao towards him.

Cherry hesitated a bit but flew over to Harris who was still quiet fuming, "Chao chao...?" she said looking down a bit. Harris looked at her a bit but nodded in agreement.

"Chao chao!" Cherry smiled and flew over and kissed his cheek making Harris blush then flew over in Alicia's arms.

"I'm guessing everything's ok?" Alicia asked looking at Ebony.

"Yeah it is. Poor Ella got a big fright there. At least she is alright now!" Ebony said. Soon Ella opened her eyes and looked at everyone she noticed that someone wasn't there and she knew who it was. Harris told her what happened and she blushed, she looked over Ebony's shoulder to see if Cheese was there and he was but this time he was with his owner Cream.

"Chao chao!" Ella said as she jumped out of Ebony's arms and pounced on cheese to have a play fight with him. she giggled 'coz Cheese tickled her. Harris smiled at his sis after a while he was pounce on but he already knew who was gonna pounce on him.

"Chao chao!" Harris said as he was pinned to the floor by Cherry. Cherry was on top of Harris and started tickling him all over making Harris laugh out loud.

Alicia smiled and looked at Cream who walked up to them, "Hey Cream! Whats up?" she asked happily.

Cream smiled wide and shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing much but me and Tails had a great date!" she said happily watching the chaos and her chao playing.

"Soooo? What happened?" Ebony asked Cream.

"Oh! We went to the cinema to watch hell on fire which was quite good then we went to his place to have some dinner and then we had dessert!" Cream stated

"Cream! I would never think you would do that!" Ebony shouted out because she was shocked at Cream. "how good was he?" ebony asked

"Ebony! You shouldn't get into my social life! Anyways he was amazing!" Cream said.

Alicia cringed at what Cream and Ebony meant, "Leave me out of this..." she said wearily. Then a cry was heard from Alicia's chao. Alicia abd the two looked over to see Cherry holding her foot and crying in pain. The angel wolf ran towards het in a panic and knekt down picking up her pet, "Cherry! What happened?" she asked looking at the soar foit.

Harris was beside her along with Cheese and Ella.

Cherry sniffed before telling them what happened, "Chao...chao chao...chao..." she cried.

Alicia cuddled her pet and held her sore foot, "Its ok sweetie. its alright" she cooed.

"Wh-What happened?" Ebony asked "Did she get a spine or something in her foot?"

"I hope she's ok! Let's hope it heals soon" Cream said.

"Chao chao!" Harris said as he looked at Cherry with worried eyes.

"Shh Harris it's ok it's not your fault" Ebony said as she picked up her chao who started to cry from something happening to his loved one

"Chao chao" Harris said, everyone looked at him and he realized what he said and started to blushed like mad.

Alicia was completely shocked at what he just said, "Did he...?" she started still wide eyed at the very red chao.

Cream was smiling ear to ear after she heard what Harris said, "O my gosh! He loves her!" she squealed happily.

Harris was blushing even more but smiled when he saw Cherry smile right back at him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if I took so long to do this I was on my holiday and school started again so I won't be that frequent on this story or the others. So I'm really sorry about that... But I hoped you liked this chapter. XD Byz!


End file.
